


Follow Me

by earthseraph



Series: Follow Me 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF!Cas, BAMF!Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Packs, Werewolves, ish things, omega!cas, pregnant!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's very hesitant to tell Dean he's pregnant, but after an unfortunate event happens- he has no choice but to.</p><p>----</p><p>“And why can’t we tell Dean?” Sam asked, crossing his arms, “Is it not his?”</p><p>Castiel’s head snapped up, “Of course it’s his! We can’t tell him because he doesn’t know and I don’t even know if he wants a family this soon.” Castiel watched Sam calm down from his defensive state and leaned back in the chair.</p><p>Jo snorted, “You guys have been mated since high school! I’m surprised you weren’t full of puppies by then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudsarefluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/gifts).



> This is my first A/B/O fic so.. bare with me. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

Castiel looked at the stick between his fingers and sighed. He sat himself back on the lip of the tub, headache and tears swelling. His eyes flicked to the pink ‘+’ sign at the end of of the stick. 

Castiel always wanted a family. He loved the idea of having little pups to put to bed or carry in his arms when they cried because they fell off their bike. He wanted to have a family with Dean. He knew Dean was someone that was caring and understanding- but.. Does Dean want a family this soon?

He doesn’t want to think about other options other than keeping the pup that was growing in his belly. He wanted to raise him or her.. or _them_. He wanted to be able to do everything thing that his parents and family did for their pups. And he wanted to do it with Dean. 

Castiel ripped off some toilet paper and wrapped it around the stick, he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Castiel gave himself a look in the mirror. He tried to wipe away the forming tears in his eyes and sucked in a few gulps of breath to calm himself down. If he went outside the bathroom feeling anxious and saddened everyone was going to be able to smell it. Dean was going to be able to smell it and question him- a question Castiel wasn’t sure he could answer unless he was prepared for rage or some form of discontent. 

As if on queue Dean knocked on the bathroom door.

“Hey, babe, you okay?”

Castiel cleared his throat, “Yes, fine.” _No, I have our pup in my belly and I don’t know if I should tell you or not._

“..Okay. Well, I’m going to go handle some pack business wana’ come out here and give your mate a kiss?”

He could hear the hesitation in Dean’s voice and decided it was better to be seen than hide away in the bathroom. Castiel unlocked the door and opened it. Dean was standing in front of the jamb with a private smile on his face, hands in pant pockets and a grey beanie on to keep his ears warm against the snow flurries. Castiel put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and raised himself slightly on his toes to kiss his mate. He hummed happily when Dean finally placed his hands on his back and rubbed up and down. Castiel broke the kiss to instead scent the familiar fragrance of Dean (motor oil, old leather and apples.) and let Dean do the same. 

“Babe, if we keep going the way we’re going one of us is going to end up with their happy-orgasm face. And I swear the guys will tease me if i’m late to another meeting because I can’t resist you.” Dean groaned, not doing anything to pull his nose away from the crook of Castiel’s neck. 

Castiel chuckled and pushed Dean away, “I’ll see you when you get home, Dean.”

Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss underneath Castiel’s ear, “Bye, baby.”

 _Baby_ , Castiel thought. _I have one or two of them in my belly._

“Bye, Dean.” Castiel whispered, slightly stepping back into the bathroom as Dean reluctantly pulled himself away and left down the hall. 

Castiel let out a deep sigh and closed the bathroom door; if he hid in there any longer people were going to start to worry. He walked down the hallway and padded down the stairs, bare toes picking up slight particles of dirt as it was someone’s weekend to sweep and they haven’t. Lazy people.

The pack house was pretty big. Each pair of mates had their own area in the house, space for them to be away from the rest of the pack and areas for them to do as they please seeing that they were mated. Since Dean was head Alpha of the pack he and Castiel had the whole top floor to themselves. It used to be an attic but when Castiel was found watching the sunset in the dust filled floor Dean made arrangements for the attic to be made into their territory and it’s been that way ever since. 

They only had one other pair of mates in the pack- Sam and Gabriel and they weren’t as territorial as Dean ever was so they hardly used their space to the full extent. The others in pack consisted of Jo, Anna, Ash, Garth, Charlie and Victor. They were all friends from high school that decided to leave their own pack for Dean’s because of his liberal qualities. He didn’t care if you presented at Omega, Beta or Alpha, either way each person had the same amount of power than the other. (The exception being he and Castiel because of Dean’s status.)

Dean’s pack was in charge of all things protection. Making sure that clubs and such were safe for all entering and exiting. He hired anyone from any pack that met the standards and attitude that Dean was looking for, if one thing was off about you then he gave you the lightest let down before moving on to the next person willing. 

That’s another thing that worried Castiel. With Dean and their pack being in charge of protection Cas was used as a bargaining tool at times. It wasn’t normal- per say- that he was kidnapped as a tool to get what they wanted from Dean. But it did happen and now that he was with pup it could be more of risk and more of a want for Dean to push over and give them what they wanted or kill them. 

Castiel sighed when he finally reached the last step. He was tired and hungry. And stairs were the devil. He leaned against the railing of the stairs, his arms wrapping around his belly protectively as he breathed in and out through pursed lips. He didn’t know how long he’d been pregnant all he knows is he’s been throwing up at random times in the morning, gets emotional over little things and is hungry almost constantly. Which if Castiel paid attention to Health in high school he would have known from the beginning that he had a little bun in the oven.

“You okay, Cas?”

Castiel jumped slightly and clutched his stomach.

“Whoa,” Sam rose his hands in the air, “not a threat Castiel.”

Castiel sighed roughly and let himself calm down, “Sorry, Sam. I’m just.. nervous.”

Sam frowned, “Why?”

Castiel studied Sam’s face, he needed a confident. Someone that he could tell so they would know if anything went wrong. But he also knew that if he told Sam then Gabriel would know by default. But he could trust all of them- trust them to keep it to themselves until he told Dean or tell Dean if anything bad were to happen. “If you can bring Gabriel, Jo and Anna then I can.. tell you.” 

Sam gave him a long glance before nodding and walking away. 

Castiel walked the rest of the way down the stairs and sat himself in one of the many armchairs that littered the house. He looked down at his belly and noticed the way his shirt clinged around him, fabric stretching and holding on. He didn’t know whether to be happy that his pup was growing nicely or upset that he had a pup growing and Dean was going to be able to tell sooner or later. But he shouldn’t be upset- which made him more upset. He and Dean should be happy and excited that they were going to have their own family. And he was. He was just dreading Dean’s reaction.

He knew that soon his scent would change to both he and his pup’s. He knew he’d be more vulnerable to pain and sickness and he knew that he was going to need a visit to the doctor later today.

“What’s wrong little bro?”

Castiel looked up at Gabriel and the rest of them. He felt so small sitting down, hunched over his belly, clutching his sides. He looked at the red and brown rug on the floor and counted the tassels. He could smell the worry drifting off of them and exhaled a shaky breath because he knew they could smell the anxious fear drifting off of him. 

“I need to tell you something that you cannot tell Dean.” He whispered, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

“Okay,” Anna said hesitantly, “what is it?”

He looked up at his sister and averted his eyes when she frowned, he dug out the little stuck from his pocket and unwrapped it, placing it on his lap, “I’m pregnant.”

He looked back at them when he was left with a sudden silence. All of them had some sort of confused face and were looking at him like he was an idiot. 

“And why can’t we tell Dean?” Sam asked, crossing his arms, “Is it not his?”

Castiel’s head snapped up, “Of course it’s his! We can’t tell him because he doesn’t know and I don’t even know if he wants a family this soon.” Castiel watched Sam calm down from his defensive state and leaned back in the chair.

Jo snorted, “You guys have been mated since high school! I’m surprised you weren’t full of puppies by then.”

Castiel frowned and tightened his arms around his stomach.

“Cassie, just tell Dean. He’s gonna’ love you even more.” Gabriel said. He walked over to the armchair that Castiel was sitting in and sat on the arm. He pulled Castiel in for a side hug and patted his back, “Dean’s a family man. You know that.”

“But-” Castiel sniffed, slightly angry that he got emotional so easily, “what if he doesn’t? And wants me to abort it? I can’t do that. It’s my pup but he’s my mate.” 

Anna walked over and got on the other side of Castiel, kissing his head, “Dean wouldn’t do that to you, Cassie. Just tell him. Stress only hurts the pup.” 

Castiel shook his head, “Not today. Soon, but not today.” he moved out of his siblings embrace and stood up, “I’m going to go to the doctors. I need to be sure; the stick tells me that I am but I need a definite.”

“Gabe and I can take you.” Sam offered, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket.

Castiel nodded, “Okay..” he turned to Jo and Anna, “If Dean comes home early tell him we went to the bookstore or something.”

Jo sighed and rubbed her forehead, “I’ll do it. But I hate lying to Dean.” 

“Please, Jo. Just this once.” He pleaded, hoping she’d understand.

“Fine, but you tell him soon. Got it?”

Castiel nodded, “Soon.”

\----

“Well Castiel,” Ellen started, handing him a few slips of paper, “you’re around a month pregnant with a pup.” 

Castiel nodded and looked down at the smiling family on the slip of paper, “Thank you, Ellen.”

“Hey,” she nudged his shoulder with her hand, “don’t look so down. Dean’s going to love the pup. Unless you don’t want it..?”

“No! It’s not that..Just, Dean doesn’t know.”

Ellen studied his face and let out a small sigh, “This was unplanned?”

Castiel nodded. 

“Honey, it’s going to be okay. Just tell Dean, okay?”

“I will. Soon.”

\----

Castiel was laying curled up in their bed. On the verge of sleep, eyelids heavy and quilt wrapped around his body. After the visit with the doctor Sam and Gabriel took him to the store to buy the vitamins he and the pup needed, they stocked up on groceries and went back home. He took the pills as needed and hid the bottle in the side drawer of his nightstand- hoping that Dean wouldn’t find them. 

He decided that he was going to tell Dean at the end of the week. Let himself get used to sharing his body with another and be more prepared for Dean’s reaction than he was now. He didn’t want to think about what he would do if Dean happened to disown him or something of that sort, Sam and Gabriel tried to tell him that Dean wouldn’t do such a thing- but they weren’t in his situation. They didn’t have a sweet and innocent soul growing in them. 

Castiel curled further in himself when he heard the bedroom door open and felt the bed dip.

“Hey, babe.” Dean whispered, scooting closer to Castiel.

Castiel stayed quiet but moved back into the warmth of Dean’s bare chest.

Dean pushed his face into Castiel’s neck and inhaled, “You smell nice, baby.”

Castiel hummed, “You do too. Always.” Dean scent surrounded him in a bubble of affection and care. It calmed him down to know his mate was behind him and held him like he was the world. 

Dean chuckled, “I hate being in charge of protection and shit.”

“What happened?”

Dean sighed and rubbed his nose into Castiel’s neck, “Some dicks are trying to start shit up at the club on south. Messing with male omegas and trying to make the club into an alpha hunting ground.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” 

“Put more guards in and out of the club. Gotta’ protect anyone and everyone in that club. If anything goes wrong and they catch the perpetrator i’ll personally interrogate them.” Dean growled, protectively pulling Castiel in.

“It’ll be fine. Nobody wants to mess with you anyways.” Castiel said through a yawn.

“I know but I still gotta’ worry.”

“I know, Dean. Just sleep now.” Castiel placed a hand over Dean’s where it was over his belly and let himself pretend for a moment that Dean knew they were expecting fathers.

Dean kissed the side of Castiel’s neck, “Night baby.”

“Good night.”

\----

Castiel woke up the next morning to an empty bed but for the note laying on Dean’s pillow.

_More pack shit to deal with. See you later babe! - Love, Dean_

Castiel smiled at the note and plucked it off the pillow to place it in his nightstand. He pulled the bottle of vitamins out he popped one on to his hand and went to the attached bathroom, he placed the pill on his tongue and cupped his hands under the water before bringing them to his lips. Some of the water dribbled down his chin when he swallowed the pill but he just wiped it away and went on with his daily routine.

After he slipped on socks and shoes, pulled on one of Dean’s hoodies and some track pants he took the stairs and went out the door. It was a nice morning. The sky wasn’t grey with snow today but blue with some puffs of clouds here and there. The sun was slightly straining against the build of clouds- trying to push through and warm up the day. 

He did a few stretches for his legs and back, making sure he wouldn’t tear something while going out for simple jog, and set off at an easy pace. Ellen told him yesterday that exercise was good for him and the pup. Getting his heart beating and getting him healthy had the same effect on the little soul growing in his belly. He liked to run, feeling the brisk wind on his face and the sound of his shoes tapping against the ground as he moved. It made him feel almost graceful. He could weave between people with ease, he could avert a crack with a small leap- it was the best thing next to being in wolf form. 

When he was in his wolf form he was small and black with a tint of brown in some places. His eyes stayed blue and even his coat was messy like his hair. He was fast and agile, able to run through thatches of twigs and trees with ease. Unlike Dean. Dean was a very large wolf, his coat was a sandy blonde and not only was he large in build but height too. When Castiel first saw him in his wolf form he was slightly afraid of the massive size of Dean. But Dean went on and licked the side of Castiel’s face and put all notions of fear to rest. 

He wished that he could go run in wolf form right now. But that was tedious and all he wanted was to sweat a little then go back home to a nice book and hold a hand to his belly with a nonchalant air so Dean wouldn’t get too curious. 

Castiel rounded the corner of the block when he felt something collide with his side. He stumbled a little bit and wrapped an arm around his belly incase he fell. When he looked down he saw a man of maybe his age on the sidewalk rubbing his back. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked, offering the man a hand.

The man looked up at Castiel and smiled, “Yes, thank you.” He took Castiel’s hand and pulled him in, “Now that I have you it’s even better.”

Castiel felt a blow to his head and then saw blackness. 

\----

When Castiel woke up he was in a dimly lit room, hands duct taped to the back of the chair he was place on and with a pounding headache. He looked around the room for something he could do or grab to get himself free but even with the reversed-pulling method couldn’t get him out. 

He looked down at his belly and tried to hold his whimper in. He so badly wanted to hold and cares the area, check and make sure there was no scars or anything slightly off putting. 

But most of all he wanted _Dean_.

He wanted the familiar scent of his mate to wrap him up in tendrils warmth and care and home. But all he has here is the gut wrenching smell of metallic and grill charcoal. Nothing homey, nothing safe.

“So, Castiel is Dean willing to give us what we want for you and your pup?”

Castiel looked up at the man, “Dean will always come for me and he’ll never give you what you want.”

“Mhmm,” the man hummed, “sure. But what if the life of his love and little love are on the line?”

Castiel moved himself back in the chair, “How do you know i'm pregnant?”

The man laughed and loomed over him, “The scent is all over you. Like a bitch in heat but with a little more sweetness to it.”

Castiel leaned back from the man and turned his head to the side, “Dean will be here soon and you damn well now it.”

The man stood up straight, “And he’ll give me what I want.”

“And he’ll give you nothing.” Castiel spat. He made his body stay still when the man brought a threatening hand to his face and slapped him. He didn’t cry, he didn’t whimper. He just sat. 

“He will give me everything.”

“Says fucking who?”

Castiel perked up when he heard the whiskey smooth accent of Dean in the room, he smirked up at the man and licked his lips, “Told you.”

The man looked down at Castiel with a look of rage and fury. He tightened his hands into a fist and swung.

Castiel waited for the impact, bracing himself to be punched when he heard a low growl and the crunch of bones. He looked up to see Dean in wolf form on top of the man, his teeth were bared and hackles up. The man’s leg was twisted at an odd angle and he was moaning on the ground in pain. Castiel knew he had to distract Dean or he’d kill the man. And as much as Castiel wanted that he couldn’t have Dean go to jail because he killed a man. 

“Dean,” Castiel said in a soft voice trying to get Dean’s attention, “Dean, baby.” He watched Dean growl at the man on the on the floor and bare his teeth to the man’s jugular, “Dean, help me.. help our pup.” Dean’s head whipped around so fast Castiel thought his neck was going to break. His green eyes were wide and Castiel could smell all the emotions flowing off of Dean, “Yes, Dean. We’re going to have a pup.” Castiel looked down at his belly, “I’m about a month in. So, help me? Please?”

Dean whimpered and padded over to Castiel. Castiel smiled at the small licks he got to his body, the nose to his belly and the little yip Dean let out when he scented his belly. Castiel nodded, “Can you shift and untie me?” Castiel watched Dean’s body ripple and go from wolf to human. Dean stood before him, nude and with a happy air to him. 

Dean ripped the duct tape off his wrists with such ease that Castiel almost felt embarrassed, “Thank you, Dean.” He smiled when brought his hands to in front of him and massaged them softly.

“So are we really having a pup?”

Castiel looked away from Dean, “Yes, and I understand if you don’t want this pup with me but I am keeping it an-”

“What makes you think I don’t want the pup?”

Castiel looked up at Dean and sniffed quietly, trying his best not to cry in front of Dean, “We’re still young and I’m not sure if you’re ready or ever wanted to be ready.”

Dean let go of his wrists and cupped his face, “I will always want you, Cas. And this pup,” he placed a hand on Castiel’s belly, “it’s ours to take care of and love. I’ve wanted a family for a while now- but telling you felt like pressuring you. And now,” Dean smiled, eyes a little misted, “ this serendipitous little thing came our way.”

Castiel let his tears fall and pulled Dean in for a hug, “I was so afraid you wouldn’t want me. Thank you, Dean.”

“I didn’t do anything, baby.”

Castiel let himself wrap up in Dean and whispered, “Yes you did. You loved me.”

Dean chuckled, “You’re such a sap, baby.”

“You’re the one that broke a man’s leg because he was about to hit me.” He felt Dean tense under his fingers and rubbed them down his bare back. 

“That man messed with my pregnant mate. I did the bare minimum that he deserved.”

“Mmhmm, call the cops Dean.” Castiel released himself from Dean’s hold and smiled at him, “You can hold me when we get home.”

\----

After everyone made a deal about the kidnapping and the police interviews Castiel and Dean retired to their room.

Castiel was laying on his side, chest bare to show the small swell in his belly, with Dean in front of him. Dean’s fingers were drifting up and down the stretch of skin, occasionally kissing Castiel’s nose or cheeks.

They both lay in silence. Enjoying the peace of the trio they made. They both had lovestruck looks on their faces, misted over eyes and small smiles. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Did you guys like it?
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
